Hattori Akar
''' Character First Name' 'Akar' 'Character Last Name' '''Hattori' 'IMVU Username' AkarHattori ' 'Nickname (optional) Phantom Dragon '' '''Age 24 'Date of Birth' 5/07/176: A.N 'Gender' Male '' 'Ethnicity' ''Asian Yet he his skin is darker than others,Amegakurian, 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 205lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' Theses are tribute symbols to The Hattori Clan generation beofore him. He also has the Rain village, the red dragon and black dragon on both his arms. 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Unknown 'Personality' The person he is most tend to believe he has no heart due to his constant silence and avoiding big area's and crowds. He hate's everyone who threatens Amegakure, he tends to only listen to the Amekage as he was his elder brother... 'Behaviour' His actions are wise and well thought, yet he only listens to the Amekage as if he was his elder brother. Although some people believe that Akar can be to quiet even during clan meetings, some even say that he is like a phantom that only kills those that threatens his homeland or his family.. So Akar's actions are truly unknown. 'Nindo (optional)' He laughs even in the face of death. 'Summoning' *White Dragon ''' Bloodline/Clan''' '' The Hattori's Bloodline: ' '''The NijiME:' A person can be either be born with it yet it has not been activated due to the age of the child. Or on A spur of emotions raging inside the wielder causing the Nijime to force its way out and activated.Positive Effects: Grants the user a 180 degree field of vision slightly better than someone with normal vision as well Grants the User the ability to learn a third chakra nature Which the eyes changes color depending on the users Chakra nature. It has Genjutsu properties which is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind, thereby affecting their five senses, to where it can manipulate the targets brain into seeing illusions not as strong of an illusion as Uchiha clan's Sharingan and will only effect opponents that have a weaker mind then the user. Negative Effects: It can take a heavy toll on the person & can possibly cause the person nervous system to collapse & cause the yielder's body to shut its self-down. It uses a lot of chakra, which can lead to death if the user does not have good chakra control.'' ''Hattori Clan (服部一族 Hattori Ichizoku); '' ''I''s one of the Clans of Amegakure their Kekki Genki is know as Nijime The Hattori are master of subterfuge, assassination and the hidden knife in the dark. Their Kekki Genki gives them an extreme boost to make them more deadly than the average shinobi. They are experts in the art of ninjutsu,taijutsu and one of the families responsible for developing a school of murder and sabotage, the "Iga-ryu ninjutsu". Hattori Clan has a huge distrust issues due to their leaders assasination, so on their side of Amegakure it's heavly guarded by the Hattori's top shinobi & Samurai only certain people are allowed inside the village. 'Ninja Class ' *Leader of The Hattori ''' *''Kage Of Tsubagakure '' 'Element One' Wind 'Element Two' '''''Lightning 'Weapon of choice' Elemental Dragon Blade 'Strengths' *Nijime *Charka Control *Taijutsu *Genjutsu *Stamina *Building Stratgies in short notice 'Weaknesses' Medical Jutsu Lazy Over thinking Rushing Hard for him to let others help him 'Chakra colour' Crimson ''Projectile Weapons Inventory *Elemental Dragon Blade *Bow and Arrow of The Red Star *Destiny V.S Fate Blades *Kunai's *Smoke Bombs *Flash Bombs 'Jutsu List' Lightning Release *'Lightning Release: Kuroi Kaminarini shock jutsu ' *'Lightning Release: Kuroi Kaminari Dragon fist ' *'Lightning Release: Kuroi Kaminari Dragon kick ' *'Lightning Release: Kurori Kaminari Expolsion ' *'Lightning Release: Lightning clone''' *'Lightning Release: Kuroi Kaminari Imprisoning justu ' *'Lightning Release: Lightning panther Just'u. *Lightning Release: Body Flicker *Lightning Release: Electormagnetic Murder *Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind ''Wind Release '' *Wind Release: Wind sword dance Justu *Wind Release: Wind Bomb's Justu *Wind Release: Whirlwind Prison *Wind Release: Air Bullets *Wind Release: Wind Dragon Speed *Wind Release: Flight Of The Sky *Wind Release: Wind Arrow Technique *Wind Release: Wind Needles *Wind Release: Great Tornado explosion *Wind Release: Great Dragon Strom *'Wing Chun Stance: '''His body becomes one with the wind and his strikes begin to reach a point where they cannot been seen. With each blow that he connections the opponent loses breath and he gains a small portion of air to continue striking the opponent. 'Allies' *Hattori Taro *Hattori Masako *Hattori Kagari *Hattori Gosuto *Uzumaki Kagato *Hyuga Haven *Hyuga Kelcius 'Enemies' 'Omoidegakure, Village Lost within Memories (思い出れの里, Omoidegakure no Sato)' 'Background Information' ''There once was a tale of a young shinobi, who tried to give his life for his clan that young shinobi was always praised as if he was the golden child. He hated being treated special he hated being known, in fact he once hated living but his siblings kept him happy.. '' ''They kept him on his toes some would say that this young shinobi will eventually run the clan, yet he did not want to do so... But one day.. his great great grand father was slain, due to his trust issues and his ability to think clearly. His clan ran around afriad of everything his people constantly kept looking at him for answers he could not give.. So he was banished from the village and banished from the Clan... '' ''He then began to travel the nation trying to become strong and wise.. but he soon found himself becoming emotionless, strong and wise yet everyday he felt as if he abandoned his homeland due to his weak thougts. After so many years he had returned and his clan home was still there yet it looked and felt empty.. as he was walking very slow inside his home he sat down in the middle of the road and began to meditate... '' ''Once he had shut his eyes a pair of hands rested on his shoulder.. the person spoke " So you finally returned huh kyodai.." He quickly stood up yet her kept his eyes shut while he was speaking to this person who had just touched him... " Hmm.. only one person calls me by that name..... Hmm... T...Taro...". The person he had just called Taro stepped around him and stood right in his face... " Been a long time huh Kyodai... we need.." he quickly cut him off before he could even finish his words.. " I do not need to hear you all need me.... We all need each other.. so each other we shall have.. we will rebuild our clan together not seperate, we will lead together not alone.. this is my wish" '' ''After he spoke he walked passed his brother and went deeper into the clan home, he then stopped and looked up into the sky as the rain was hitting face he began to think... " The rain has changed.. it feels colder... yet the stinch of death surrounds Amegakure now.... hmm...." He then looked forward and contiued to walk deeper inside the village until he reached an ol shack.. he walked inside of it and slept for 8 days straight.. When he awoke it.. he slowly lifted his head yet he felt lifeless for some strange reason.. '' ''When he rose to his feet he walked outside and looked up into the sky, the rain felt even colder than before when it hit his face.. He finally came to realize why the village had the stinch of death... He felt as if he was already dead due to the lack of emotions he had... Rumour has it that he could very well be different from Hanzo.... Is it possible that this lonesome person can save his clan... '' ''The Lone Shinobi known as The Phantom Dragon was sent away on a mission, his mission was to find a land that could possibly have some clue to his clan's history. He traveled across the Oceans and very old mountain tops yet he was determined to learn more about his clan, while he was traveling across the mountains he had stumbbled into a land that was covered in a very heavy thick like mist. The strange was the mist fusing with his charka it was as if he was abosorbing more charka from the mist, it had begun to make his clan's Kekki stronger than it was before. He couldn't believe that this mist is somehow tied with his charka and Nijime, he quickly had set his mind on making this land his own, so he began making his return to Amegakure impatiently waiting to speak to his Kage at the time. '' ''He finally made it to the border of Amegakure he had a feeling that his Kage at the time would be very interested in his new discovery, he dashed through the border making his way into the the village. He kept running as fast as he could until he had reached the doors of Uzumaki Kagato's office but for some reason he had paused, he began to take few deep breaths. He spoke to the guards at the doors asking them to let him, once they stood out of the way he slowly walked up to his Kage's desk, he bowed out of respect and began informing him of this new land he had discov''ered. Akar lifted his head high and told his Kage what his new plan was and what he'd like to do with this land,the plan was slowly revealed and the conversation about building this new land began. Akar had informed his Kage that this land would take 10 1/2 months to make a village out of it, Kage Kagato-dono looked upon Akar and said " Well it is your new home I hope you lead your people well and the village shall become strong" Akar quickly looked at his kage "S..s..ssir.. are you" he said but before he could finish speaking Uzumaki Kagato had already spoke " Yes I am your the Kage of this land I am sure you will do well but what will you call it" Akar spoke " Tsubagakure". Tsubagakure was born and it's slowly making a mark in the shinobi world... 'Feelings of Akar Hattori..' 'I was born in Amegakure, during my birth.. My mother had a another child along with me a twin named Taro Hattori...' A few years later my younger sister was born Masako Hattori a few years later to Masako birth my mother had two more children a boy and a girl there names are Kuro Hattori and Kagari Hattori. In life we grew up fighting everyone who has attempted to destroy our village, but one day.....We were sent away to a training camp... In time I became a soulless person who believed in only killing. But that changed when I met 4 people.... Even so those four people mean the world to me yet, I still only kill without feeling, I do not believe in emotions for they can get you killed in battle but love is so odd... to me at least.... My sibilings has once said before I am turning into our great grand father Hattori Hanzo, I suppose that may be true or it can just be an assumption..... Hmm.... well nonetheless I love them so I guess that is the only emotion I show....maybe it just can be real....... Hmmm.... I've said to much.... '' 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))